1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cylinder lock assembly, and more particularly, to a simplified cylinder lock assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The working principle of a cylinder lock uses the variations in depth of bittings of a key to align the variations in height of the locking plates inside a lock cylinder to undo the lock.
An improved lock cylinder is a high security lock cylinder, which provides a better anti-burglar effect than a common lock cylinder. The improved lock cylinder is provided with an additional code and uses a side pin locking mechanism, that is, the tumbler is held at the side of the lock cylinder. This can prolong the time to undo the lock. However, this lock cylinder has a more complicated structure and the security should be further improved. Accordingly, the present invention intends to provide a dual faucet structure for improving the shortcomings mentioned above.